


Thin

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Incest Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rick is a bad man in this, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: golly-god said:Rick fucking Carl and wrapping his arm around him and feeling his dick through his little boys malnourished belly and, fuck. It shouldn’t turn him on, but it really fucking does.





	Thin

"Dad," Carl was digging his nails into the sink, forehead pressed to the bathroom mirror. Rick needed this, he had been pent up for days. It had been months since they had seen anyone else, in a way this was their twisted little thing. Rick taught Carl that a man needed to get off, that letting his father fuck him was normal, that it was like making him feel better when he was sick. It was wrong, really, manipulating his starry eyed son into doing everything Rick wanted, but the world was over. Why should he worry about this? His cock was the best thing to happen to Carl considering what he had gone through. The boy should be grateful. "Dad." 

Rock grunted, burying his face in Carls hair. When they first started doing this, Rick would close his eyes and press his face to Carls hair and pretend it was Lori. But now, he was addicted to Carl. The way his son would whine and grind back, not knowing that Rick was taking advantage of him. Carl made Rick come harder than his wife ever did. Part of Rick was glad the world ended, that way he didn't feel so bad about this. Then again, it was hard to feel bad when his sons ass felt this good. "What?" Rick moaned, biting Carls shoulder. There were scars from when Rick got too rough. Sometimes Rick would let the walkers get a little too close to Carl, he understood how they felt. They both wanted to tear him apart. In the beginning Rick had a no talking rule, Carls voice would ruin the fantasy, but now Carls voice just made him fuck harder. His poor little boy, groomed for his daddy. 

"It hurts," Carl slammed his hand against the sink, closing his eyes. His face was twisted up in pain, his cowboy hat laying on the floor only feet from them. "Daddy, it hurts really bad, can you just-" It was like a chore. If Rick wanted it, Carl would bend over and prep himself before Ricks spit slick dick pressed against him. After this long you would think Carl would be used to it. He wasn't. Rick never really minded, though. Carl was always tight like a virgin pussy. 

"I know, Carl." Rick slammed his hips into him faster, kissing his neck. "Get yourself off, baby. It'll feel better," Carl always got hard and dripping when his dad was inside him, probably because he thought it was love. He imagined it was like playing house, he was Ricks new wife, not some you. "Just jerk your little cock off, it'll be over before you know it." Carl was warm and tight around him, it was almost perfect, but Rick missed playing with a clit. He also missed the tits, but a few times Carl wore a bra. But those times were planned. This happened on seconds, Carl climbed out of the shower and was getting dressed when Rick came in. "Do the dirty talk, baby... the one I taught you." 

"Daddy," Carls voice was higher like a girl, his hand curled around his cock, jerking it painfully fast. "Daddy, you're too big, don't think I can fit all of it," It was true, Carl couldn't, but in a few years, maybe when he was fourteen or fifteen he would be old enough to take all of his cock. Maybe even a gun. The thing Rick always ignored was that his sickness started before. He would ache when his six year old son climbed on his lap or when Carl would cling to him in the pool and beg to be bounced up and down. Rick swore he wouldn't touch Carl until he was a teenager. Thankfully, he didn't break that promise. "Love feeling so full, dad.." Carl punched the mirror. He was getting close. "Only guy who can get me off." 

"I know," Rick grunted. He dug his nails into Carls hips and forced his son back further on his cock. "Fuck, yes. You like this, don't you? Your little ass is squeezing my cock, you begging for it?" Rick tangled his hand in Carls hair, pulling him back against his chest. His arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Carl closer. He forced his dick further, tossing his head back. "Fuck, Carl, you're gonna be the death of me." 

"Dad," Carl clawed at his hips. "Dad, it hurts again," Rick didn't doubt it. Having a cock forced into your barely teenager ass must hurt, but Rick needed this. He deserved it. "Feels like you're messing up my guts..." Rick wondered if Carl knew how this talk got him off. The way he innocently described how deep Rick got. Reminded Rick just how good dirty felt. "Fuck..." Carls dick was hard and slapping against his stomach. His boy must have a pain kink. "Feels like you're deep enough to touch my heart-" 

"That's the right kind of love," Rick panted, sliding his hand up higher to get a good grip on Carl. He could feel the head of his cock through his sons stomach. The way it forced itself deeper with each thrust. Rick was breeding his son, filling him deep with come and watching it drop down his legs. "Giving your heart little kisses, showing you how much I love this, how good you make me feel..." Rick stumbled them to the side, hooking his arms with Carls and yanking them back. Carl arched back against him, the bulge in Carls belly becoming more prominent. "Fuck, that's hot." 

Carl laid his head back on Ricks shoulder, falling limp against him. Sometimes he gets tired of it, the darkness touches him and he gets sad. Rick will just have to sweet talk him later. Tell him how he's a good boy and how Rick loves him more than anyone else. Carl reached back and tangled his hand in Ricks hair, taking a deep breath. "Feels like you're gonna break me, daddy, hurts so bad..." Carl wasn't bleeding, there was no chance of him stopping, not when he was this close.

Rick dug his finger tips into Carls skin, grinding his dick into his son. "So pretty when you're filled with cock... all stretched out, taking it like you were made for it..." Rick started to fuck him again, Carl grabbing onto the door for support as Rick bent him over once more. He kept hos hand on Carls stomach, grinding into him. "My pretty little toy..." Rick kissed Carls neck, thinking of all the times he jerked off thinking about his sons tiny hands and knees scraped for all the wrong reasons. Kid should've been sucking his cock, not playing hop scotch. "Made you for this."


End file.
